Soy adicto a tu sangre
by DixieClemets
Summary: Sonic guarda un secreto, ese secreto solo lo saben su novia y alguien que lo quiere cazar. Pero, Tails quiere descubrir lo que le pasa a su héroe. Se preocupa por su hermano mayor. ¿Que pasará cuando descubra el secreto? (SonTails [Sonic x Female Tails])
1. Chapter 1

**_Lo seeeee… Tengo muchas historias pendientes y lo único que se me ocurre es crear otra nueva. Tengo pensado continuarlas, tranquilos. Estoy escribiendo el último capítulo de por cuidar a un chao –_** ¡EH! ¿Lo lo habías terminado? ** _\- Sí… solo que se me ocurrieron nuevas cosas, además de que alguien sugirió que hiciera la luna de miel. También continuaré el resto de series, solo os pido: Tiempo y paciencia ^_^U_**

 ** _No sé cómo se me ocurrió la trama de esta historia, pero, aun así, aquí la tenéis:_**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

Capítulo 1: Hay algo extraño en ti…

El zorro accionó un par de palancas dentro del avión. Le encantaba volar, era de sus pasatiempos favoritos, sino era el que más. Pero… había algo… mejor dicho: "alguien" que le encantaba mucho más. Su hermano mayor. Era un héroe para él. Quien, por cierto, estaba viéndolo pilotar desde tierra firme, dándole indicaciones.

-Vale, Tails, haz un tirabuzón quíntuple, veamos si el Tornado lo soporta ahora.-Le ordenó por el comunicador.

-Recibido.- Acto seguido, el avión comenzó a hacer dicha acrobacia perfectamente, iba a las mil maravillas.

Tails le había puesto propulsores nuevos al Tornado X, haciéndolo más rápido que antes. Nuevos alerones, así sería más estable. Turbinas, para surcar el cielo rozando la barrera del sonido. Una nueva estructura que combinaba el aluminio y el titanio. Tanques de combustibles más grandes. Era una pasada. Llevaba dos meses trabajando en el avión, y le gustaba el resultado.

-¡Woah!- Se asombró el pequeño piloto.

-Gran trabajo, coleguita.- Lo felicitó el mayor. Le encantaba ver como el menor cumplía sus metas y sueños. –Solo te falta añadirle una esmeralda para aumentarle la velocidad.-

-¡Cuando la consiga te echo una carrera!- Lo informó sacando el tren de aterrizaje. Desde siempre, el menor quería correr a la velocidad de su hermano, y si no era corriendo en tierra, lo haría vía aérea.

-Lo esperaré con ansias, hermanito.-Le informó el cobalto alejándose de la pista de aterrizaje. Una vez el avión aterrizó y sus turbinas se detuvieron, el menor de ambos salió de la cabina. Su hermano se acercó.

-Le falta algo, quizás añada un par de cosas…- El zorro miró al cobalto, quien tenía una mirada fría. -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó algo asustado, nunca lo había visto con esa mirada.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó algo confundido.

-Hay… algo extraño en ti… ¿a qué se debe esa mirada?-

-Em… a nada… es solo que… tengo… ¡Sueño! Tengo sueño, anoche no dormí bien… jeje…- Rió un tanto nervioso. –Voy a dormir… hasta… luego.- Se despidió y acto seguido, lo único que se vio, fue un rayo azul metiéndose en la casa.

El zorro se sobó la cabeza, cada vez que Sonic corría así, el menor prefería estar lejos para no oír cómo se rompía la barrera del sonido. Era doloroso oír eso.

Suspiró, y acto seguido, se metió el también dentro de la casa. Juraba que los ojos de Sonic se parecían al de los gatos cuando se enfadan…

Mientras tanto, Sonic no paraba de ir de un lado al otro de la habitación repitiendo: "Cálmate… cálmate…" Sus manos temblaban, y él también…Inconscientemente, se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y se mordió a sí mismo. No lo terminaba de tranquilizar, pero, al menos, estaba más relajado. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a mirar el techo. Ya eran dos semanas que no veía a su (no muy querida) novia; Amy. Ella era la única que sabía su secreto (y quien le proporcionaba sangre) a parte de ese impostor que lo intentaba matar por ello. No es fácil ser "amigo" entre comillas de alguien que se dedica a cazar a tu especie. ¿Cazador de erizos? Ni de coña, él también lo era. ¿Cazador… de vampiros? Eso sí. Menos mal que le perdonó la vida porque en múltiples ocasiones el cobalto se la salvo a él. Pero, aun así, lo tenía en el punto de mira por si acaso. Ser un vampiro no es malo, lo malo es como te alimentas, porque, vale, Sonic era un vampiro mestizo, podía comer comida normal también, pero… la sangre es necesaria. También, algo en contra de un vampiro, es que tienes que ocultarlo. Pero… lo peor es si se lo ocultas a tu hermano menor, a quien nunca le ocultas nada.

Otra vez con Tails.

El zorrito miró la hora; eran las siete y media de la tarde-noche. Decidió empezar a hacer la cena. Tardó cinco minutos, bueno, lo que tardaba en hacer un chili dog. (7 en total) Todavía era temprano para cenar, además, de que Sonic dormía, o eso pensaba. Bostezó cansado, echarse una siesta no le sentaría mal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El erizo se levantó y miró por la casa, Tails no estaba. Quizás lo asusto… Suspiró. Entró en el cuarto del menor y se lo encontró dormido. Se acercó a él.

Se veía tranquilo. Estaba tapado hasta los hombros con una manta azul cobalto. Sonic lo miró un rato, la verdad, era bastante lindo. Fracciones delicadas y una tez con suave pelaje, pero… algo lo obligó a acercarse… Sus colmillos crecieron, y sin darse cuenta, tenía el cuello del menor a menos de un centímetro. Su respiración se volvió agitada. Estaba a punto de morder a su hermanito pequeño, a quien más quería. Se puso en pie automáticamente. ¡No no noo! ¡Eso nunca! Se vio en un espejo… Sus colmillos eran enormes, él era de color azul marino… casi negro. Sus ojos eran de color rojo carmesí. Y sus pupilas eran una línea fina. Salió corriendo del cuarto, si Tails lo veía así… Salió fuera de la casa, pero, según la luz lo tocó, empezó a sentir muchísimo dolor. Solo a él se le ocurría salir en su forma vampiro a la calle, ¡venga! ¡Vampiro a la parrilla! ¿Alguien quiere? De golpe el dolor se detuvo, estaba debajo de un árbol… ¿Cómo? Miró a su izquierda.

-Eso no fue nada prudente por tu parte… ¿Acaso querías acabar como una chuleta a la barbacoa?- Dijo el azabache.

-… Gracias, Shads.-

-¿Por qué saliste así?-

-…- Sonic solo pudo dar un golpe al suelo. –Por poco… por poco muerdo… a… a…-

-Déjame adivinar. Como Rose está de viaje, no te puede dar sangre por lo que por poco te cenas a Tails con un chorrito de aceite.-

-Menos coñas.-

-Pse…- Chasqueó la lengua. –Propio de un sucio vampiro.-

-¿¡Te crees que me gusta ser así!? ¡Pues no! ¡NO ME GUSTA EN NADA!- Gritó volviendo a golpear a suelo un par de veces más.

-Hey, o te relajas o te tiro agua bendita por encima.-

-…-Paró los golpes. –Ojalá pudiera ser completamente normal.-

-Créeme, si no fueras un vampiro, tampoco serías normal, bicho azul.- Se burló el azabache.

-¡PERO SERÁS!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	2. Chapter 2

El erizo terminó de tranquilizarse. La verdad, por poco se muere achicharrado.

-Bueno, canijo azul, por poco te cenas a tu mejor amigo ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te mate?- Preguntó el azabache sacando su pistola.

-Puedo controlarme, y si es verdad que estuve a punto de morder a Tails, no lo hice y sigue siendo un alma pura.- Respondió el cobalto. Era verdad lo que este le decía a su rival. Una vez un vampiro mordía a un mortal, este dejaba de ser un alma pura a ser otro vampiro. Lo primero que pasaba es que la persona mordida se volvía débil. Acto seguido, una nube de humo le rodeaba. Podían ser de dos colores. Si el mortal era un chico, el humo era negro. Y si el mortal era una chica el humo era de color rojo intenso. Después de eso… ese o esa mortal dejaba de serlo. Sonic no aguantaba la simple idea de ser un peligro para Tails. El erizo se levantó y una nube de humo negro salió a su alrededor. Ya estaba en su forma… "¿normal?" Por así decirlo. –Me voy…- Anunció largándose.

-O le dices lo que eres…- Dijo el azabache. Sonic paró y se dio la vuelta. -… O se lo diré yo. Créeme, no deberías ocultarle nada al pobre de Tails. Ahora mismo, está sufriendo por al que no sabes.- Lo amenazó e informó.

-… Intentaré decírselo hoy…- Finalizó el cobalto. Una vez lejos de Shadow, se puso realmente triste. –Un vampiro… no tiene la opción de ser feliz con un mortal… No puede ser amigo de alguien que no necesita beber sangre para vivir…- Era todo verdad. Era una batalla a dos bandas… dos estamentos diferentes… _"Mortales"_ y **"Vampiros…"** Siempre se odiaron entre ellos… Sonic tenía miedo de revelar lo que era. Amy lo sabía porque ella nunca temería de Sonic, estaba loca por él… pero… De seguro, a los demás no les gustaría la idea de tener a un vampiro de amigo. Sobre todo, el cobalto temía que Tails le tuviera miedo y dejara de verlo como a un hermano o como a un amigo. El erizo empezó a ver borroso. Tenía sed de sangre… demasiada… Ya eran dos semanas sin sangre… Le dolía la cabeza… Y en menos de un segundo, se desplomó en el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-… *Bostezo*-Tails se levantó. Un tanto sonrojado, recordó como Sonic lo miraba mientras "dormía" el día anterior... ¿A que vino esa cercanía? Hizo su cama y se puso a tiritar. –Uf… Hace frío…- Ya era el 24 de diciembre y el frío era completamente notable. Se puso suéter. Tails se miró en su espejo. Cada vez era más notable… Cerró los ojos recordando un hecho que ocurrió dos meses antes…

-.-

-.-

(Hace dos meses)

 ** _-¡Me aburrooooo!-Gritó el erizo. Acababan de salir de una fiesta de disfraces en honor a Halloween. Tails y Sonic iban disfrazados de Vampiros. – ¿Vamos a la cafetería a comer algo?-Preguntó el erizo._**

 ** _-¡Vale!-Sonrió el zorro. Comenzaron a comer en el local. Al principio bebía zumos y refrescos. Luego, Sonic le dio por beberse una cerveza, y luego otra, y luego otra, y otra, y otra… Así fue cómo Tails tuvo que ayudar a Sonic a volver a casa. –La última vez que te dejo beber tanto.- Dijo Tails serio._**

 ** _-Tails, no teh metas en temas deh mayores…-Intentó decir el erizo._**

 ** _-¿Mayores? Si tienes 15 años.- Le experto. –Espera que abro la puerta.- Le pidió el rubio. Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta, Tails volvió a ayudar al erizo, el cual no estaba ebrio, sino lo siguiente como para ponerse a mira al techo sin moverse. –Sonic, o te mueves o te muevo yo, y créeme, será doloroso.- Lo amenazó._**

 ** _-Estaba pensando en algo… Tails… ¿Túh me ocultas algoh?- Preguntó._**

 ** _-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Preguntó evadiendo la pregunta._**

 ** _-Respóndeme, por favor.- Lo miro serio._**

 ** _-… Sí… te oculto algo…-Admitió._**

 ** _-Creo que sé que es.- Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó al dormitorio del menor. Se notaba que estaba bastante ebrio, porque no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que acostar al menor en la cama, ponerse encima y besarlo. Tails se quedó de piedra. Eso había sido demasiado rápido. Al zorro no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Vale, sentía algo por Sonic, más bien, lo amaba… pero, cuando dijo que le ocultaba algo, no se refería a eso. El oji-celeste lo estuvo empujando, pero, no lo soltaba. El erizo abrazó con más fuerza al menor. El corazón del zorro no soportaba todo eso, iba a millas por hora. Sonic notó como Tails dejaba de intentar de zafarse y subió una mano hasta llegar a la mejilla, la cual acarició. El beso se detuvo para coger aire. Tails miró al mayor y lo intentó empujar, pero, sus fuerzas eran mínimas. Parecía que no quería pararlo. El erizo besó el cuello de menor y este empezó a temblar. Besos, mordidas, chupetones… Tails empezó a suspirar. Se estaba excitando. Sonic bajó una mano y…_**

 ** _-¡DE-DETENTE!- Se puso nervioso el zorro. Notó como el mayor lo miraba sonriendo. -¡NI SE TE OCURRA REIR! ¡ADEMÁS! ¡N-no hay lo que esperas que haya ahí…! ¡Para!-Pidió, de seguro, el cobalto al no notar nada, había pensado en un gatillazo._**

 ** _-Tails… sé lo que eres… eres una chica, ¿verdad?-Preguntó._**

 ** _-Sí…- Fue a intentar aclarar el porqué lo había ocultado, pero, Sonic la volvió a besar. Sonic bajó la mano y Tails se tensó. -¡Pa-para! Ah…- El erizo hizo caso omiso. Besó el cuello de la menor y continuó dándole placer. -¡De-deten…te…! Sonic… ah… para… Ah…-_**

 ** _-Me pides que me detenga, pero, no haces nada por quitarme de encima de ti…-_**

 ** _-… Por… favor… Para…-_**

 ** _-…-Sonic la volvió a besar. Tails lo intentó empujar. De repente, Tails se tapó la boca. Hubo una mezcla de dolor y placer. Agarró la sabana con fuerza. La cama se empezó a mover con muchísima velocidad. El dolor era mayor que el placer. Sonic se detuvo y abrazó a la menor. La miró y vio cómo un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Sonic las secó y nuevamente besó a la menor. Continuó con lentitud mientras se besaban. Lo que pasaba, es que estaba borracho. Todavía le sabía la boca a cerveza. De seguro, no se acordaría de nada al siguiente día. Sonic continuó mientras que la menor se aguantaba los gemidos del puro dolor. No disfrutaba nada ese momento. Su primera vez estaba siendo una muy mala, ¡Horrible! experiencia._**

 ** _Al día siguiente, Tails despertó la primera. Estaba acostada al lado de Sonic. Se levantó con velocidad y se metió en el baño. Una vez allí, se quitó el resto del disfraz. Se metió en la ducha, y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Una vez se bañó, Tails se puso sus deportivas y se arregló los flecos. De pronto, le entraron ganas de vomitar. A los minutos, salió del baño y entró en la cocina. Ahí se encontró a Sonic con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos._**

 ** _-Hey, ¿me puedes contar lo qué ocurrió anoche? No me acuerdo de nada.-_**

 ** _-… Te pusiste como una cuba, volvimos a casa y mientras abría la puerta te quedaste dormido. Y como estás gordo y pesas mucho, te acosté en mi cama y yo me dormí en la tuya.- Mintió con un semblante serio. No estaba enfadada con él. La única culpa que tuvo el pobre fue emborracharse. El efecto del alcohol hizo lo demás. Aunque había sido casi una violación._**

 ** _Sonic siguió pensando que Tails era un chico, y todo era completamente normal… Pero, lo que Sonic no supo fue que Tails le ocultaba algo más. Dejando el sexo y los sentimientos aparte. Tails había quedado embarazada. Y tenía miedo de contárselo a Sonic. Solo se lo había contado a Shadow, quien le traía de vez en cuando algún que otro libro sobre el embarazo mientras que Sonic estaba corriendo. Tails sabía que Sonic también le ocultaba algo, y ese algo, se lo contó el azabache tiempo atrás. Pero, nunca le dijo nada porque quería que Sonic se lo contara personalmente._**

-.-

-.-

(En la actualidad)

-Ya me está empezando a crecer un poco el vientre… ¿Cómo se lo diré?- Se preguntó. –"¡Hey Sonic, soy una mujer y me dejaste preñada una noche en la que estabas borracho!"- Actuó. La zorrito suspiró. Miró la hora, eran las 10 de la mañana. Entró en el cuarto de Sonic y no lo vio. En la cocina… nada. No estaba en la casa. El zorrito miró por la ventana. Había nevado. Salió a la calle. Le apetecía hacer un muñeco de nieve. Todavía era una niña, era normal que le gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero, toda la nieve que estaba alrededor de la casa no era muy compacta, por lo que se fue alejando. Pero, de repente, vio algo que le llamo la atención. A lo lejos, entre la nieve le pareció ver algo azul. Se fue acercando, pero aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos a medida que su sospecha se volvía más certera. Y acertó con su sospecha, era Sonic, quien estaba enterrado bajo la nieve. Tails lo des-enterró. La menor lo vio inconsciente. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí enterrado? Lo levantó y lo llevó a la casa. Lo acostó en su cama y lo tapo. El cobalto temblaba. Tails hizo el almuerzo, para que cuando el azul despertara, pudiera comer directamente. Miró a la encimera, y vio los chili Dogs que hizo la noche anterior. ¿Sonic no comió? Se empezó a preocupar, y si Sonic salió no volvió en toda la noche porque se quedó enterrado toda la noche. Entonces fue cuando recordó que Sonic era un vampiro, y que su única fuente de sangre (según Shadow) era Amy. Sabía que si un vampiro pasaba más de tres días si beber sangre se debilitaba… Lo peor es que, ya hacían dos semanas que Amy no aparecía. De seguro, Sonic se desmayó, y por eso, acabó bajo la nieve. Tails se metió en la habitación del cobalto. Le abrió la boca y acercó su cuello… -Au…-Se quejó en voz baja. –"Estará dormido, pero el muy cabroncete pega unas mordidas que vamos…"-Pensó. Salió del cuarto para mirar la comida, pero se tuvo que sentar. Se sentía muy débil. Para ese momento, Sonic acababa de despertar. Le extrañó el hecho de que no tenía sed de sangre y se sentía revitalizado, pero, no se preocupó por ello hasta que llegó a la cocina y vio como le salía un humo rojo intenso a Tails de la boca. El cobalto se acordó de la reacción en mujeres de la mordida de un vampiro. Pero no confirmó nada hasta que le vio una marca a Tails en el cuello, era la marca de dos colmillos. Se acercó a ella asustado. ¿Qué había pasado? -¿So… nic…?- Preguntó la menor con una voz débil.

-Tails, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mirándola. No permitiría que nadie la volviese a morder. -¿Coleguita, Quién te mordió?-Preguntó.

-Nadie, fui mordida a propósito…-Dijo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero…!-Entonces cayó en la cuenta, de por qué ya no tenía sed de sangre. -… Tails…-Se sintió culpable. –Lo… sabes…-

-Hace un mes y medio, Shadow me lo contó.-

-… Yo… lo siento, hermanito… ahora, por mi culpa eres un maldito vampiro.- Se acordó del humo rojo. Tails fue a decir algo, pero Sonic la detuvo. –Oye, cuando alguien se vuelve un vampiro, si es chico, el humo es negro. Y si es chica el humo es de color rojo intenso… ¿Por qué el tuyo salió rojo si eres un chico?-

-…- La zorrito se levantó.

-Tails, tienes que decírmelo… ¡Tails!-Continuó llamándola.

-… Por… favor… Para…- Le pidió. Esa frase hizo que Sonic recordara algo que pasó dos meses atrás.

-… Hace dos meses… Cuando me emborraché… No me quedé dormido mientras abrías la puerta… Pasó algo completamente diferente.-Dijo a lo que Tails gritó algo.

-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO!- Chilló.

-Tails…-Entonces confirmó, lo que recordaba era real.

-¡DÉJAME!-Gritó de nuevo temblando. Había sido la experiencia más dolorosa de su vida, con razón no quería recordarla. Sonic la abrazó y ella lo intentó separar. -¡SUÉLTAME!- Por lo gritos que pegaba, de seguro se quedaría afónica. -¡FUE LO PEOR QUE ME PUDISTE HABER HECHO! ¡FUE HORRIBLE Y DOLOROSO! ¡DÉJAME!-

-… Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento tanto… De verdad que lo siento… Yo… n-no era consciente de mis acciones… Lo siento tanto…-Dijo con una voz temblorosa. Tails lo miró y lo vio llorar. –De verdad que no quise hacerte eso… Eres le persona a la que más quiero y nunca se me ocurriría hacerte daño… Lo siento tantísimo… Por favor… Perdóname…- Continuó llorando.

-…-Tails lo abrazó con fuerza. Se maldecía a sí misma por ponerse como se puso. –Te perdono… Perdóname a mí por cómo me puse.- Le pidió.

-Te perdono…-Intentó dejar de llorar. Entonces, Tails corrió al baño. Sonic, extrañado, la siguió y se la encontró vomitando. –Tails… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó. Entonces, cayó en algo. -¿…Estás…Embarazada…?- Preguntó a lo que Tails no dijo nada. –Lo… tomaré como un sí…-Dijo. –Tails, de verdad, lo siento tanto. De seguro, no querías tener hijos…-Fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-¿Acaso querías tener hijos míos?- Preguntó.

-…-Tails se quedó callada. Tenías ganas de gritar un "Sí".

-¿Tails? ¿Hay algo más que no me estás contando?-

-… Voy a ser rápida… Me gustas…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	3. Chapter 3

-… Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento tanto… De verdad que lo siento… Yo… n-no era consciente de mis acciones… Lo siento tanto…-Dijo con una voz temblorosa. Tails lo miró y lo vio llorar. –De verdad que no quise hacerte eso… Eres le persona a la que más quiero y nunca se me ocurriría hacerte daño… Lo siento tantísimo… Por favor… Perdóname…- Continuó llorando.

-…-Tails lo abrazó con fuerza. Se maldecía a sí misma por ponerse como se puso. –Te perdono… Perdóname a mí por cómo me puse.- Le pidió.

-Te perdono…-Intentó dejar de llorar. Entonces, Tails corrió al baño. Sonic, extrañado, la siguió y se la encontró vomitando. –Tails… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó. Entonces, cayó en algo. -¿…Estás…Embarazada…?- Preguntó a lo que Tails no dijo nada. –Lo… tomaré como un sí…-Dijo. –Tails, de verdad, lo siento tanto. De seguro, no querías tener hijos…-Fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-¿Acaso querías tener hijos míos?- Preguntó.

-…-Tails se quedó callada. Tenías ganas de gritar un "Sí".

-¿Tails? ¿Hay algo más que no me estás contando?-

-… Voy a ser rápida… Me gustas…-Dijo mirando al suelo… Sonic la observo triste. Por culpa de una borrachera, él había jugado con su corazón.

-¿Por qué no me odias por lo que te hice? Aunque te pedí perdón, no me deberías haber perdonado… Jugué con tus sentimientos.-Dijo mirando al suelo también. Tails no lo miró.

-No eras consiente de tus acciones…-Intentó quitarle la culpa.

-Fue mi culpa por emborracharme.-Se enfadó consigo mismo. El odio que se tenía en ese momento era enorme, tanto, que no podía medir bien sus palabras.

-No fue tu culpa, tuve que haberte detenido para que no bebieras tanto…- Fue interrumpida.

-¡Deja de quitarme la culpa! ¡Sabes MUY bien que fue mi única culpa!- Gritó. Miró a la zorrito y la vio con ojos llorosos.

-…No hace falta que m-me grites…-Lloró. Acto seguido, se levantó del suelo. Corrió a su cuarto. Sonic se maldijo por haberle gritado, y más, en su actual estado. Fue a su cuarto y tocó la puerta. -¡NO…!-Chilló ella desde dentro.

-Tails, ábreme.-Le pidió.

-¡NOO!-

-Abre.-Le volvió a pedir.

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A PEDIRME NADA EN ESTE MOMENTO!- Se le oyó.

-…Por favor… Tails… Perdóname…-Le pidió al otro lado de la puerta…

-… Va…le…-Dijo todavía llorando.

-Abre…-Le pidió. -…-Esperó. -… Estoy esperando.-Volvió a esperar. De pronto, se oyó un golpe. -¿Tails?-La llamó, pero, la susodicha no contestó. -¡Tails! ¡Abre!-Le pidió. Al no haber respuesta, se le ocurrió algo. –Te adoro, Resident Evil…-Dijo dándole una patada a la puerta. Una vez la puerta se abrió, se encontró a Tails desmayada en el suelo. La cogió y la acostó en la cama. -…La sangre…-Dijo acercando su propio cuello. Se aguantó el dolor de la mordida. Un vampiro necesitaba tomar sangre según nacía o se volvía vampiro, si no, se desmayaba. La miró, estaba pálida. –Tails…-Le acarició la mejilla. Miró el reloj, era su hora de ir correr, pero, no iba a dejar a Tails así. Tocaron a la puerta. Sonic se levantó y se fue al recibidor. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Shadow. –Si vienes a verla, está dormida en su cuarto.- Dijo apartándose.

-Se ve que ya lo sabes.-Comentó.

-Lo sé porque ella hizo algo…-Contestó cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué hizo?-Preguntó curioso dejando los zapatos a la entrada.

-Me desmayé… Pues ella, supo que era por la falta de sangre y… Se dejó morder mientras yo dormía.-

-De todas formas, en algún momento tendrías que haberla convertido en vampiro.-Dijo caminando hacia el cuarto de Tails.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Sonic extrañado.

-¿Sabes que ella está…?-Preguntó.

-Sí.-

-Pues, si el niño pasa los cuatro meses, y es el hijo de un vampiro y una mortal, el niño se come a la madre. Literalmente, ¿No te acuerdas de lo que le ocurrió a tu madre?-Preguntó.

-Gracias por recordármelo.-Dijo irónico.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta la idea de ser padre?-Sonrió mientras preguntaba sarcástico.

-… No es que me moleste, sino que no me lo esperaba…-Confesó. –En menos de una hora, he descubierto tanto…-Dijo mirando al azabache. –Todavía tengo que asimilar información.-

-Lo comprendo, a Tails le pasó lo mismo.-Dijo mirándola dormir. –Por eso, te dije que no deberías ocultarle nada a la pobre de Tails.- Lo miró. –Sonic, ahora mismo, ella te necesita más que nunca. Si yo fuera tú, me pensaría el cortar con Rose y cuidar de Tails, además, puede que hayas perdido su confianza… Por lo que pasó hace dos meses. Y no solo Tails te necesita, tu hijo también.-Le aconsejó.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-Preguntó. –Si tienes ganas de matarme.-

-Quiero que cortes con Rose, porque, además de que me da pena verte amarrado a ella, va a ser un lastre a la hora de contarles a todos que Tails es una mujer y está embarazada de ti. Quiero que cuides a Tails, porque en su estado no debería coger cosas pesadas ni estar "r" que "r" para hacer limpiezas, cocinar o estar reparando el tornado. Quiero que recuperes su confianza porque traer al mundo a una criatura en una familia en donde la madre no confía en el padre es perjudicial para el bebé. Tienes que cuidarlos a ambos. Tails es mi amiga y no quiero que por TU CULPA acabe peor de lo que está. Y si me perdonas, voy a ver a mi novia.- Se fue al recibidor. –Toma, luego dale este libro y este otro te lo quedas tú.-Dijo dándole dos libros, uno amarillo y otro azul. –El azul te lo lees. Tails me lo dejó para leerlo, porque iba a quemarlo cuando supo que la dejaste embarazada, y se lo pedí. Y el amarillo, es un libro sobre el embarazo, ese es para Tails.-Terminó de hablar. –Y ahora, me voy, que si no, entre Rouge y Topaz me matan.-Dijo poniéndose los zapatos. Una vez Shadow se fue, Sonic le puso el libro a Tails en su mesa de noche, y el cobalto se metió en su propio cuarto. Miró atentamente el libro de tapa azul. Y entonces, recordó lo que era. ¡Era el antiguo diario de Tails! ¡Sonic mismo se lo compró! ¡No iba a leer eso! pero, de repente, algo le vino a la cabeza: Lo que dijo Shadow… **_"_** ** _me lo dejó para leerlo, porque iba a quemarlo cuando supo que la dejaste embarazada, y se lo pedí._** ** _"_** Sonic se preguntó: ¿Por qué Tails iba a quemarlo? Decidió leer un poco… ¡Solo un poco! Lo abrió y empezó a leer. Detrás de la tapa, había una foto de ambos cuando eran pequeños. Ambos enseñando el pulgar. Sonic sonrió de lado. Se encontró con más fotos de ese tipo. Pero, entonces, dejó de sonreír cuando una pregunta se hizo presente… "¿Por qué quería quemar el diario con todas estas fotos dentro?" Empezó a leer la primera página del diario. La letra era demasiado grande y había faltas de ortografía, ni si quiera escribió bien: "Querido Diario". Se notaba que todavía era pequeña aquí:

 ** _Quelido dialio:_**

 ** _¡Como eres nuebo esta cera la primera pagina¡ ¡Olaaaa¡_**

Sonic sonrió, Tails era extremadamente mona de peque. Varias páginas eran iguales, hasta, que hubo un cambio muy drástico en la fecha, también en la caligrafía y en la ortografía.

 ** _Vale… Hace mucho que no toco este diario… Es que, empecé a madurar. La verdad, esto me parecía cosa de niños… Pero, necesito contarle algo a alguien y escribir sobre ello puede que me ayude a des-estresarme. Hace mucho que le llevo ocultando algo a Sonic… Se lo intento decir, pero… Cada vez que estoy a punto de contarle, pierdo el control de mis actos. Después, salgo corriendo y no le hablo en buen rato… Creo que él me gusta… Sí, creo que me gusta mucho. Pero… No puedo decírselo… ¿Y si deja de ser mi amigo? Además, el tema de mi sexo lo empeora todo… ¿Cómo podré decírselo?_**

 ** _-Miles Tails Prower.-_**

Sonic se quedó de piedra. Miró la fecha… En ese entonces, Tails tenía cinco años y medio… ¿y ya sabía que amaba al cobalto? Leyó el resto de hojas, todo iba bien. Escribía alagando al erizo… Diciendo lo hermoso y lo mucho que lo amaba… Hasta, que llegó la fecha siguiente al día siguiente de Halloween…

 ** _Lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… Lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… Lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… Lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… Lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… Lo odio… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… LO ODIO… ¡LO ODIO…!_**

Sonic se volvió a quedar de piedra. A partir de esa hoja, todo era insultos hasta que dejó de escribir. Sonic cerró el diario y se quedó mirando al suelo. Ya sabía por qué quería quemar el diario con las fotos dentro. Quería olvidar todo lo que significó amar a ese erizo de color azul eléctrico. Sonic se puso de pie y dejó el diario en la cómoda. Él estuvo tan preocupado por lo que llegaría a pensar Tails sobre que era un vampiro y no se percató de que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga, a su pequeña hermanita. Salió de su cuarto y se encontró a Tails saliendo de su habitación. Según la vio, la abrazó sin pensárselo. La menor se quedó extrañada. ¿A qué vino ese abrazo? ¿Por qué la abrazó sin venir a cuento?

-Perdóname lo que te hice.-Le pidió.

-Ya te perdoné, ¿por qué me lo vuelves a pedir?-Preguntó Tails un tanto extrañada.

-Porque quiero que me perdones de verdad.-

-Te perdoné de verdad, Sonic.-

-No, sé que me odias por lo que te hice.- La miró a los ojos.

-Sonic, eso fue hasta hace…-Fue interrumpida.

-Hasta que supiste que estabas embarazada, ¿verdad? ¿Y cuando lo supiste? Hace un mes. Por lo que te pasaste un mes entero odiándome.-

-… ¿Quién te dijo de eso? ¿Fue Shadow?-Preguntó seria.

-Sí y no. Shadow me dio algo con lo que supe eso y más.-Respondió Sonic. –Un diario.-

-¿¡TE DIO EL DIARIO!? ¡CUANDO LO VEA…!-Fue interrumpida.

-Cuando lo veas, no le harás nada. Gracias a él, ahora estoy pensando de una forma diferente.-Le dijo.

-… Dame el diario.-Le pidió.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué lo quemes?-Preguntó. Ella se quedó callada. -¿Para qué quemes todos esos recuerdos? ¿Eso es lo qué quieres? ¿Huh?-Preguntó. Ella solo miró al suelo triste. –Sé que es mi culpa por emborracharme…-

-No fue tu culpa…-

-¿No? Pues es diario y tus pensamientos dicen lo contrario. Todavía no podrás perdonarme si no aceptas que no me quieres perdonar. Sé que he perdido tu confianza, y me va a costar que vuelvas a tener fe en mí. Pero, voy a intentar por todos los medios que me perdones. Y no me digas lo que quiero oír hoy, dime lo que sientes en verdad el día en el que estés preparada. Si nunca me perdonas, vale, me lo merezco… Pero… Yo solo quiero volver a tener tu amistad… Que vuelvas a confiar en mí… Siempre te he querido… y… y no quiero per-perderte por mis… estupideces...-Para este momento, Sonic lloraba a mares. Hasta el punto en el que volvió a abrazar a Tails.

-…Sonic…-Susurró Tails correspondiendo al abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
